Dream standards
All dreams in Furcadia are assigned a dream standard. Akin the film ratings, dream standards describe the expected levels of behavior within dreams. Player dreams Player dreams uploaded in a public area are generally required to follow the standard of the area they are uploaded in, but may be one standard higher or lower. Dream Owners are responsible for maintaining standards in their dreams. The standards E8+: Everyone 8+ Environment *Suitable for even Furcadia's youngest players. *Appeals to adults and teens as well. *No inappropriate content. *Friendly and non-offensive behavior/language is expected. *Mild language may be encountered here, but is not welcome and will not occur frequently. *E8+ maps are also designed to offer especially friendly environments for new *players. *T+ and E8+ dreams may load to these maps. *Swear filter enabled for player and public dreams. T+: Teen+ Environment *Maps with the Teen rating are suited for players who are at least thirteen years old. *Content here may not be appropriate for younger players, and may contain crude humor, strong teenage language, mild swearing, mild and suggestive themes. *Violence, violence inciting behavior and sexual themes are unwelcome on public maps. *Moderate violence allowed for player dreams. *Players under the age of 13 may only visit these maps with direct adult supervision. *T+ and E8+ dreams may load to these maps. *Swear filter enabled for public dreams and optional for player dreams. M16+: Mature16+ Environment *"M" stands for Mature, and maps that have this standard are suited only for adults and for teenagers who are at least sixteen years of age and have their parents' permission to be there. *Players under the age of 16 are not allowed here, no exceptions are made. *Coarse language, mild sexual discussion, moderate violence and mild adult themes may be encountered. *Extreme violence and sexual content is not allowed. *M16+ dreams may be loaded to these maps. *Parental controls are enabled. AOC: Adults Only Clean Environment *AOC stands for "Adults Only Clean" and means that these dreams and maps are only for adults. However, sexually explicit or violent content is not permitted here. *AOC dreams and maps are places where grown-ups can go to talk about their mortgages, their kids, and their college classes in a respectful manner -- in short, to be adults in both topics and behavior. *By entering an AOC map, players affirm that they at least 18 years of age. *Characters under 18 are permitted so long as the player is at least 18 years of age, and these characters are not used for sexual interactions of any kind. *Players may expect mature content but nothing violent or sexually explicit. *Descriptions and links must meet the AOC requirements. Explicit materials are not permitted. *Portrait standards up to M16 are allowed here. *All avatars are allowed, including Furlings. *The swear filter is not enabled, but abusive language is not permitted. *Only AO Clean dreams may be loaded here. *Parental controls are enabled. A18+: Adult18+ Environment *"A" stands for Adult, maps that have this standard are suited for adults 18 years and older only. *Players under the age of 18 are not allowed here, no exceptions are made. *Characters must appear at least 16 years of age. *Explicit language, moderate sexual content, moderate non-sexual violence and pervasive adult themes may be encountered. *Extreme violence and explicit sexual content is not allowed in public areas. *A18+ and AO dreams may be loaded to these maps. *Parental controls are enabled. AO: Adults Only Environment *AO is the abbreviation of Adult Only and means that these dreams are only for adults who are not easily offended. *By entering an AO map, a player agrees to be at least 18 years of age. Characters must appear at least 16 years of age. *Players under the age of 18 are not allowed here, no exceptions are made. *Players may encounter content that is blatantly sexual, mature, or severely violent. *Even in this relaxed standard illegal activities are prohibited. *A18+ and AO dreams may be loaded to these maps. *Parental controls are enabled. External references *Furcadia's official page on Dream Standards. Category:Dreamweaving